harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hardodziob
Hardodziob (od 1996 roku Kłębolot, ang. Buckbeak) — hipogryf należący do stada Rubeusa Hagrida. W 1993 roku został skazany na karę śmierci za zaatakowanie Dracona Malfoya, który prowokował i drażnił stworzenie. Uratowali go Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger z pomocą Zmieniacza czasu. Pomógł uciec skazanemu na pocałunek dementora Syriuszowi Blackowi, a później zamieszkał z nim w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa na Grimmauld Place 12. W 1996 roku został odesłany na teren Hogwartu, a imię zmieniono mu na Kłębolot. Brał udział w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Historia 1993/1994 mały|250px W 1993 roku Rubeus Hagrid został profesorem opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Na swojej pierwszej lekcji z trzecioroczniakami wybrał hipogryfy, chcąc zaciekawić młodych adeptów na początek wyjątkowo niecodzienną istotą. Hipogryfy wywołały pewien przestrach, dlatego ku zgrozie Hagrida nikt nie kwapił się, żeby odpowiedzieć na zachęty nauczyciela i podejść do stworzenia. Kiedy Harry zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby podratować przyjaciela, Hagrid odciągnął Hardodzioba od reszty stada i pouczył chłopaka, jak ma się zachowywać: ukłonić się. Harry zrobił, co mu kazano, a ku jego zaskoczeniu hipogryf odpowiedział również ukłonem po jakimś czasie i pozwolił się dotknąć, a następnie dosiąść. Latanie na Hardodziobie nie wywołało w Harrym, przyzwyczajonym do miotły pozytywnych emocji: wręcz przeciwnie – utrzymanie na grzbiecie stworzenia było trudne i niewygodne. Harry jednak bezpiecznie wylądował, a jego sukces ośmielił pozostałych uczniów. W pewnym momencie Draco Malfoy podszedł do Hardodzioba i lekceważąco zaczął obrażać stworzenie, choć Hagrid wyraźnie mówił, że obraza hipogryfa może być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobi się w życiu, ponieważ stworzenie jest bardzo honorowe. Skończyło się to jednak tym, że hipogryf zaatakował Malfoya i przewrócił go na ziemię, ponieważ Hagrid zdążył zareagować. Nauczyciel zaniósł później poszkodowanego do skrzydła szpitalnego Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział 6, Szpony i fusy. Zirytowany młody Malfoy poskarżył się swojemu ojcu, który miał duże wpływy w Ministerstwie Magii, co potwierdzały słowa Hagrida („Ta piekielna komisja siedzi w kieszeni Malfoya”). Mimo że chłopak nie miał wielkich obrażeń, chciał uśmiercenia Hardodzioba tylko ze zwykłej złośliwości i powodu, że w ataku nadszarpnięta została jego duma. Wkrótce Hagrid dostał zawiadomienie z Ministerstwa Magii, że w dniu 20 kwietnia ma się stawić na przesłuchanie przed Komisją Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń. Została wykluczona wina nauczyciela, jednak miało być ocenione czy Hardodziob jest jedną z niebezpiecznych bestii zagrażających życiu czarodziejów, które trzeba zgładzić. mały|300px Do czasu przesłuchania Hardodziob miał być spętany i odizolowany. Hagrid nie chciał na to pozwolić i trzymał stworzenie w swojej chatce. Harry, Ron, a szczególnie Hermiona zajęli się szukaniem odpowiednich precedensów i formułowaniem sensownej linii obrony Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział 11, Błyskawica. Hagrid jednak przegrał zarówno przesłuchanie, na którym komisja postąpiła dokładnie pod dyktando Lucjusza Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział 15, Finał quidditcha, jak i apelację w dniu 6 czerwca, a egzekucja miała mieć miejsce w ten sam dzień po zachodzie słońca Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział 16, Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney. mały|lewo|300px Mimo obowiązujących środków bezpieczeństwa trio postanawia odwiedzić Hagrida, słyszeli nawet potem jak kat Walden Macnair go ścina, czemu towarzyszył głośny skowyt Hagrida. Ostatecznie jednak hipogryf przeżył, ponieważ Harry i Hermiona użyli zmieniacza czasu i uratowali Hardodzioba. Następnie polecieli do gabinetu Flitwicka, gdzie przebywał Syriusz Black. Wyłamali okno i pozwolili mu odlecieć na Hardodziobie''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział 21, ''Tajemnica Hermiony. Życie u Syriusza Syriusz Black wziął Hardodzioba w posiadanie, choć oboje byli poszukiwani przez Ministerstwo Magii. Razem z Dziobkiem zamieszkał w pokoju zmarłej matki Syriusza przy Grimmauld Place 12. mały|250px|Hardodziob i Syriusz podczas spotkania w jaskini w Hogsmeade z Harrym Hermioną i Ronem. Hipogryf pojawił się z Syriuszem, kiedy Black przybył porozmawiać z Harrym Potterem, Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem na temat rodziny Crouch w 1994 roku. W 1996 roku Stworek zranił Hardodzioba pod wpływem Bellatriks Lestrange i Narcyzy Malfoy, więc Syriusz był zajęty dbaniem o niego, gdy Harry próbował się z nim skontaktować. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie przesądziło nad tym, że Harry uwierzył w fałszywą wizję Lorda Voldemorta, w której Syriusz był torturowany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Czarny Pan zrobił to, aby zwabić Pottera na miejsce i wyciągnąć od niego przepowiednię. Harry przybył do Departamentu z członkami Gwardii Dumbledore'a i wywiązała się walka, w trakcie której Syriusz został zabity. Powrót do Hogwartu Po śmierci Syriusza w czerwcu 1996 roku, Albus Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że zgodnie z wolą Syriusza, teraz to on był prawowitym właścicielem hipogryfa, ale Harry powiedział Dumbledore'owi, że zwierzę mogłoby dalej żyć u Rubeusa Hagrida. W celu ochrony Hardodzioba zmieniono mu tożsamość i nazwano Kłębolotem. Hipogryf był witany przez Harry'ego Pottera przed chatką Hagrida, gdy trio wpadło z wizytą. Dziobek był również obecny w pobliżu chaty podczas pogrzebu Aragoga, akromantuli gajowego. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Hipogryf brał udział w pojedynku Harry'ego z Severusem Snape'em na terenie zamku w czerwcu 1997 roku. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, profesor i Gryfon walczyli ze sobą, a w trakcie walki zwierzę zaatakowało Snape'a, chroniąc Harry'ego. Wyszedł z potyczki bez szwanku. Hardodziob brał udział w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Wraz z kilkoma testralami zaobserwował Lorda Voldemorta, który przybył do zamku z olbrzymimi żołnierzami atakującymi z powietrza. Razem z Graupem, stanęli naprzeciwko nich i ostatecznie pokonali. Hipogryf przeżył bitwę, a jego zdrowie nadal było w dobrym stanie. Późniejsze życie Nie wiadomo dokładnie, co się działo z Hardodziobem w późniejszym czasie, po zakończeniu wojny. Najprawdopodobniej dalej mieszkał z Hagridem w jego chatce, lub wrócił do lasu, gdzie żył wśród innych hipogryfów. Osobowość mały|220x220px Harododziob był dumną istotą i początkowo wydawał się być dość agresywny, atakując Draco Malfoya, kiedy ten go obraził. Jednak zwierzę w rzeczywistości było bardzo czułe i lojalne wobec ludzi, którzy traktowali go z życzliwością i szacunkiem. Przykładem jego uczucia był moment, kiedy starał się powrócić do Hagrida, oraz jego zachowanie po tym, jak Harry i Hermiona uratowali go przed egzekucją. Dziobek również chronił Harry'ego i Hermionę od Remusa Lupina, gdy był pod postacią wilkołaka w czasie pełni. Hipogryf okazał się bardzo lojalny wobec Harry'ego, broniąc go przed Severusem Snape'em w 1997 roku, gdy toczyli ze sobą walkę, a także wykazał się odwagą, przystępując do drugiej bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku i atakując gigantów Voldemorta. Za kulisami mały|Koncepcja artystyczna Hardodzioba * W filmowej adaptacji ''Harry'ego Pottera i więźnia Azkabanu'', Hardodziob obronił Harry'ego i Hermionę od Remusa Lupina pod postacią wilkołaka. * Rola Dziobka w serii poza więźniem Azkabanu została pominięta z filmów, chociaż koncepcja jego charakteru i postaci została wpleciona do fabuły ''Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci: Części 2'', która pojawiła się w grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7. * Zespół grający czarodziejskiego rocka o nazwie ''Draco and the Malfoys'','' nagrali piosenkę pt. „Hipogryfy zasługują na śmierć”, w której opowiadają o tym, jak Draco został zaatakowany przez Hardodzioba. * Lot na hipogryfie w świecie czarodziejów Harry'ego Pottera ma animatroniczną wersję, w której Hardodziob odpoczywa w gnieździe. * W książce ''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, Harry nie do końca cieszy się swoim pierwszym lotem na hipogryfie i wyraźnie okazuje, że woli lot na miotle. Nie jest tak w adaptacji filmowej. W filmie, w trakcie swojej pierwszej jazdy na Hardodziobie, Harry wydaje się być zafascynowany lotem i sprawia mu dużo przyjemności moment, gdy lecą nad jeziorem (podnosi ręce i krzyczy w triumfie). Filmowy wizerunek przedstawia również znacznie dłuższą jazdę na zwierzęciu, pozwalając widzowi na osiągnięcie pewnego rodzaju wizji gładkiej, idyllicznej przejażdżki, nieopisanej w powieści. * Hardodziob wypróżnił się w wersji filmowej; zdarzyło się to tuż po tym, jak Ron wezwał Harry'ego, aby pójść do hipogryfa. Zespół CGI uważa, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy zwierzę było animowane i pokazano, jak to robi, ale w rzeczywistości pokazano to po raz pierwszy w filmie Walking With Dinosaurs (1999 rok). * W koncepcji artysty Dermota Moca, mężczyzna chciał sportretować Hardodzioba jako „szlachetną” bestię „o romantycznym, magicznym potencjale”, ale reżyser Alfonso Cuarón odrzucił jego pomysł. Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore Kategoria:Hipogryfy Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera ar:باكبيك da:Stormvind de:Seidenschnabel en:Buckbeak es:Buckbeak et:Helliknokk fi:Hiinokka fr:Buck he:בקביק it:Fierobecco nl:Scheurbek no:Bukknebb pt:Bicuço pt-br:Bicuço ru:Клювокрыл sv:Vingfåle